


hold back the river

by ratsauce



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: Drabble 1: Louis eats Harry out.





	hold back the river

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how drabbles work?

Louis feels the moment Harry's muscles relax under his fingers where he's running his hands across the expanse of his back, and he chuckles slightly. Harry's always been a bit too enthusiastic when they do this, slipping off into his headspace a bit before they've even gotten to the good part. Today he seems extra sensitive, his eyes drooping and pupils blown from earlier on in the day when Louis had been telling him all the things they were gonna do later. At this rate they wouldn't get to do half of it. It's understandable though: Harry's been all over the place promoting his album and he's _really exhausted_ , he had told Louis. He can't blame him for relaxing so completely once he has the opportunity. 

While Louis absolutely adores when Harry goes pliant and quiet under his ministrations, he wants to continue this for as long as possible and that can't happen with Harry going all the way under mid-way. Once he's dropped, he barely remembers to breathe because of how focused he is on him, and Louis prefers to finish the scene once he has and allow him to come down without any further stimulation. 

"Ya with me, love?" he asks. Harry sighs, carding his fingers through his own hair before tugging at the ends gently. But he doesn't answer. 

"Harry, princess. Come on," Louis coaxes, thumbing over the jut of his shoulder blades and the few brown moles scattered below them. Harry pushes back into the touch, arching his back and spreading his legs. He hums hoarsely, turning his head and looking back at Louis with a dazed look. 

"Words, love," Louis coaxes. "Can't have ya floatin' off yet, yeah?"

Harry blinks before he smirks. "I'm with you, Lou," he stops to run his hand through his hair again, "Was sorta wondering when we're gonna start."

Louis pinches him at that. "Cheeky boy. You wanna start," he asks, re-positioning himself behind Harry. He rakes his nails down his back, leaving blooming, light pink trails down to his hips, before he grabs him and pulls him back. Harry squeaks as he almost loses his balance and it's Louis turn to smirk. He runs his hands over the alabaster skin of his arse, pulling his cheeks apart and watching his rim flutter. Harry moans quietly when the cool air hits him where he's most sensitive, and again when Louis presses his thumb against the pucker.

"Let's start then."

Harry doesn't get a second to process Louis' statement before he drops his head and pulls Harry all the way back to him, licking a fat stripe from his taint up across his hole. Harry's entire body moves with the action, his hips jerking when Louis does it again. He shouts, tries to pull away, but Louis holds on to him tight, digging his nails into his hips the way he knows Harry likes.

"Fuck," he groans roughly, the muscles of his back shifting under his skin as Louis continues to work him over on his tongue. He shudders when Louis starts focusing more on his pucker, pushing against it until it gives and he's inside him, licking into him with fervor. Harry gives in then, relaxing against the bed. His arms stretch out above his head and he fists the bedclothes tightly. Louis hums against him, bringing one hand down to spread his cheeks again and placing the other on his lower back, pressing him into bed. Harry whines, rolling his hips as best as he can back into the sensation of Louis eating him out.

Harry feels dizzy with how good it is. Louis always puts so much into making him feel good, does it so well, is always so passionate about breaking him apart. He's passionate about everything he loves, and Harry _knows_ for a fact that Louis loves making him fall apart, so he really shouldn't expect anything mediocre. Louis promised him that he'd make him cry, and Harry's pretty sure he's damn close.

"God  _damn_ it, Louis, your _tongue_ ," he chokes out, sure he rips the sheet with how hard he's grabbing at it. Louis doesn't stop, actually goes at him more, fucking him with short jabs of his tongue before pulling out and swirling his tongue around him before dipping back in. Harry's cock is throbbing where it's pressed between his stomach and the mattress, leaking steadily. He always gets so wet from this, from the feeling of Louis' tongue warm and wet against his insides. He's almost hyperventilating, taking big, heaving gasps every time Louis' tongue pushes in.

"God, I love you." Harry mumbles, rubbing his face along his pillow. He takes some of the case into his mouth and bites down on it when Louis does a particular _something._ He does it again and Harry can tell without even having to hear him say it back.

 _I love you, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first _published_ work in a while- a couple years well, and it took about 14 hours for me to finish it so. I have a lot to do to get myself back to the writing standard that I was at before.


End file.
